Random access memory (RAM) is one of indispensable components of personal computer (e.g., desktop or notebook computer). The processing speed of computer is related to size of RAMs to a certain degree. RAMs are conventionally manufactured in a rectangular packet called module. Such RAM module is inserted in a connector mounted on mainboard of computer. It is common that a number of such connectors are provided on mainboard. As such, user may insert a desired number of RAM modules in connectors to obtain an optimum memory size. Traditionally, connector is integrally formed with two plastic arms at both ends. With this, a mounted RAM module may not loosen in connector after fastened by arms and connector. It is understood that the arms are flexed outward temporarily when inserting RAM module. As such, arms may be broken or permanently deformed if not sufficient care is taken during that insertion process. If such occurred, connector has to be replaced.
An improved conventional connector arm enhancement mechanism is shown in FIG. 8. As shown, a metal enhancement device (b) is secured to each arm (a). Enhancement device (b) has a rectangular cross section including an extended attachment member (b1) inserted in slot (a1) of arm (a), a pointing up tab (b2) for enclosing arm (a), a protruded engagement member (b)3 adjacent tab (b2) being fixed on mainboard c by soldering, and an inward slant flexible strip (b4) extended from one side of opening for urging against arm (a).
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons:
1) Enhancement device (b) is stiff due to the rectangular cross section design.
2) Engagement member (b3) is located between end of arm (a) and slot (a1) (i.e., the position susceptible to deformation).
These two factors together will cause arm (a) not easily bent or deformed, resulting in a loss of flexibility. Thus, it is not convenient to install RAM module despite the enhancement of strength of arm (a).